


of a white blue rose

by buries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Episode: s01e08 Previously On, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Vision clears his throat and keeps his gaze settled on the disturbed dirt at their feet. "I wanted to show you something… Not to upset you, of course, but many of our conversations got me thinking…" He clears his throat once more, hands turning white as he grips his palms tightly.When he looks at her, Wanda watches his hands curiously. His voice is so gentle she feels compelled to lean into him so she can hear every one of his delicately spoken words. "I read that sometimes it helps the grieving process if you plant a tree in memoriam of those who have… left us."Feeling her throat tighten, she keeps her smile small and her gaze averted from his. Her eyes burn.—Vision helps Wanda remember Pietro.[ 1x08 ]
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	of a white blue rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Civil War and is heavily influenced by Vision and Wanda’s scene at the compound in 1x08. I can’t believe this show is making me love Vision! "What is grief if not love persevering?" is honestly one of the most beautiful quotes I've heard (particularly in the MCU) and inspired this scene. I wanted to explore why I feel Wanda would throw down for Vision, and I feel like that moment in 1x08 is it, so I wanted to expand on that and take it a little further.
> 
> Title is from L.L. Barkat. This is unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine.

Wanda’s bare feet sink into the earth as she slowly approaches the Avengers’ garden. Sam’s small vegetable patch is guarded with wooden panels, some splintering and others peeling away from their joints. It looks like it’s collapsing with the dirt inside outgrowing its wooden clothes. Apparently, Bucky believes Sam can’t grow a tomato. By the looks of the leaves and green arms growing from the ground, Wanda’s pretty sure he’s planted strawberries and nurtured weeds instead. She’s never had the heart to tell either of them that no tomatoes will grow.

It’s the only vegetable patch on the grounds. The only bruise on an otherwise impeccable lawn. Sometimes Wanda wants to take to her knees and dig her hands into the ground to pull it apart to make it look more lived in.

For the moment, she stands as the evening sun begins to say goodbye.

Wringing her hands together, she looks down at the upturned earth beside the wooden panels marking the garden and tries not to peer up at Vision expectedly. Before dinner, he’d told her he had a surprise to show her and had insisted on taking her out to the grounds moments after Steve’s dessert. She needed nothing, except maybe a cardigan if she was cold. Wanda’s forgone the cardigan, wearing her jeans and oversized plain t-shirt. The breeze is nice as the sun begins to set. It’s her favourite time of day.

He remains quiet beside her, a small step away; his arm radiates such comforting heat. She doesn’t lean against him despite wanting to. Instead, she waits. Sometimes Vision needs a few moments to collect himself. Sometimes she needs a few moments to keep herself from falling apart.

After a moment, she looks to him and gently clears her throat. "What are we doing out here, Vis?"

"Oh," he says, startling slightly. "I thought it was obvious… Sorry, I forgot that I didn’t tell you about this at _all_." He smiles at her, proud of his sarcasm. Wanda can’t help but smile back, liking the way the shape brightens up his rather human-like features. It makes his eyes look kinder.

"Are you trying to sabotage Sam’s garden, Vision?" she asks, arching her brow. She swears he blushes bright red.

"Not at all! No! Please don’t think that I am. Not at all. I accidentally stepped on one of his plants, but I think it was a weed, anyway." She has half a mind to reach out and touch his arm to calm him, but he seems to get there on his own. His brows furrow together as he tilts his head inquisitively at her. "Was the bet to grow weeds?"

She chuckles lowly. With a shake of her head, she plants her hand gently against his bicep. "I don’t think so, Vis."

His brow arches slightly, eyes widening. He glances down at where she touches him and the red on his already brightly painted red cheeks glows. "Right," he says, letting out a breath. His shoulders sag beneath his light blue sweater. "Well," he begins, wringing his hands together. 

Dropping her hand from his bicep, Wanda watches him curiously, noting how he seems so nervous. His type of nervousness is different to anyone else’s: Vision stands too still.

He clears his throat and keeps his gaze settled on the disturbed dirt at their feet. "I wanted to show you something… Not to upset you, of course, but many of our conversations got me thinking…" He clears his throat once more, hands turning white as he grips his palms tightly. 

When he looks at her, Wanda watches his hands curiously. His voice is so gentle she feels compelled to lean into him so she can hear every one of his delicately spoken words. "I read that sometimes it helps the grieving process if you plant a tree in memoriam of those who have… left us."

Feeling her throat tighten, she keeps her smile small and her gaze averted from his. Her eyes burn.

Vision’s gaze lingers on her before looks away. "I couldn’t find a tree… Mr Rogers actually advised me against planting a tree. But I did find something that I thought, well…" With jerky movements, Vision steps away from her. With a wave of his hand, he makes visible a black plastic pot with a very tiny rose bush planted inside of it. The two white roses nestled amongst the dark green leaves burst brightly against the slowly darkening sky.

He winces when the plant sways the tiniest movement. "I… well, I don’t want to overstep, but I was thinking… after our last conversation… Oh, no, Wanda, you’re crying."

Lifting her hand to her eyes, she smiles wetly, feeling the side of her palm smear with tears. "It’s fine, I’m fine," she says. Dropping her hands, she ignores the tears as they skip along her cheeks like stones on the surface of still water. If she wipes at them quickly, then it’ll mean they were never there in the first place.

Vision continues to look worried, brows furrowed deeply. His eyes appear wide, frightened, and it amuses Wanda greatly that someone of such power would be so afraid of hurting her feelings. Palming his bicep, she gives him a few squeezes, trying to pump confidence back into his tall and kind body. Wanda leeches from him her own kind of confidence.

Sniffing, she wipes her eyes again and laughs lightly. "Thank you," she says. "I would love to plant this for Pietro. I… didn’t know if he had a place here, but this spot is perfect."

Vision smiles, clearly relieved. "I couldn’t find any grey roses," he says, looking slightly sheepish. "So I had to settle with white. Is that all right?"

"It’s more than all right."

Vision smiles, a little tentative curve, and she beams back. Inhaling deeply, she looks down at the ground and brushes her hands against her thighs. "Okay, so, let’s do this."

"Oh, good," he says. Vision shifts on his feet beside her, the plant still in his hands. After a moment, he looks at her and asks, "I don’t know how to plant a plant."

Her laugh bursts out of her. Slapping her hand against her mouth, she feels her laughter warm her palm. Pressing her lips together so tightly to try and pop her amusement, it’s after a moment she clears her throat and removes her hand that she offers, "I… also don’t know how to plant a plant."

Vision smiles, big and white and toothily, and she thinks that’s where the sun’s setting for this evening, in the lovely, safe curve of his mouth. "We make quite a pair, don’t we?"

"We do," she says with a nod. 

Kneeling onto the ground, she ignores the way the dirt kisses her denim knees. Clearing her throat, she holds her hands out above the disturbed earth and watches as red magic forms a small, delicate spade. She digs the ground up as he kneels down beside her, watching as she builds a hole.

He looks at the base of the plant, still wrapped up in its cylinder, before he laughs as red magic curls around it, making the pot disappear. His hands are gentle against the dirt, delicate enough to not disturb the roots.

He holds out the small rose bush for her to take. "Thank you," she says with a smile. Wanda delicately places the plant’s roots into the ground, pulling at the disturbed dirt to cover it.

Pressing her hands against her thighs, she smiles as she looks at it. It’s a quick, messy job, where grains of dirt sit within the palms of some of the leaves, but she thinks it looks right.

"I wanted to get grey and blue," he says. "I remember that was more your brother’s colour."

"It’s fine," she says. With a wave of her hand, the small white roses glow red before settling into a mixture of grey and blue. "It’s perfect."

"Would he have liked it?"

"Oh, no," Wanda says with a laugh, turning to face him. Vision’s brows furrow in confusion, but he waits patiently for her to gather herself. "Pietro would want the tallest tree on the compound. He would want to overshadow everyone because he was strong and powerful."

Vision smiles. "Your brother sounds like he would fit in right here."

Wanda smiles. "He would’ve."

Leaning forward to press her palms hard against the uprooted dirt, she begins to patch the ground back together. The small plant sits straight, the leaves covering the disturbed dirt. She pushes against it so hard, burying the roots as tightly as she can to ensure that they grow into the ground and take comfort in their new home.

Once she thinks she’s done, she sits back, resting her hands on her knees. Uncurling her legs, she sits cross-legged, noticing how Vision copies her, unwinding his long legs and sitting with them crossed in front of him. It must be a strange sight to see the two of them out on the grounds, in front of a small garden overgrowing with weeds and a small rose bush that looks like it’s been misplaced on the compound. To Wanda, it looks and feels just right.

She smiles at the bush and wipes her eyes with the back of her palm. Sniffing a little too loudly, she blushes. Vision only glances at her with a small smile a few times, never one to be too overbearing.

Tentatively, she leans over towards him and rests her head on his shoulder. After a moment, she feels a comforting pressure at her back. Vision’s long arm is gentle as he snakes it around her, holding her close.

The rose bush brightens with a red glow. It grows until it’s almost as tall as him at his full height when standing, peppered with the most beautiful roses with the thickest petals. More roses appear, blooming from nothing. She pulls greys, blues and reds forth from the bush, wanting to see a mixture of the three of them. Roses appear all over the bush until only the tips of leaves peak through.

Once her red magic falls from the leaves like teardrops, Vision squeezes her waist gently.

"That’s cheating," he chuckles.

She smiles, "I know." She shrugs, careful not to dislodge him from being tucked warmly against her. "It will be taller than any tree by morning."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Tumblr](http://finnicks.tumblr.com).


End file.
